From Me, With Love
by horanswhore
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and this is Juliet's first V-Day with a boyfriend. Will this romantic holiday turn out how she hoped it would?


**Author's Note:** Valentine's Day one shot with The Awesome One :) READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!  


* * *

"Juliet! Valentine's Day is almost here!" her sister Sienna shouted as she entered the room.

"So who cares?" Juliet scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, I do. And you should, too. You do have a boyfriend, you know. Hot, tall, pretty blue eyes, dorky facials, sweet smile, cute faux hawk on top of his head, his name's Michael?"

"Very funny, Sienna. I know I have a boyfriend, but this is our first Valentine's Day together and he said he can't come home. That's why I don't care." Juliet flopped back against her bed and heaved out a big sigh. This was the first Valentine's Day _ever_ that she was looking forward to, then her boyfriend had to go and ruin by saying he couldn't take one day off from work. Plus, the February holiday was on a Saturday. She was sure he could miss a house show just this once. "Why do the wrestling gods hate me?" she said out loud.

Sienna laughed. "They don't hate you, Jules. Mike's a wrestler. He works 24/7, practically 365 days a year. His life pretty much revolves around it."

Juliet glared at her sister, then saying sarcastically. "Thanks for making feel better, sis."

"What? I just said that-"

"I know what you said. His life revolves around his career. I get it."

"Don't feel down, babe. Mike loves you. If he could, he'd be here. And you do know that."

Juliet laughed. She loved her sister so much. For one, they both loved wrestling and two, like a sister, she was always there to make her feel better. "So is Jake coming home?" Sienna kind of became afraid to answer because she knew Juliet would get a little upset. Jake was her husband, but he was better know as Jack Swagger the wrestler. Unlike Mike, he was coming home for the weekend. They had given him some time off.

"Yeah, he's coming home. They're giving him a few days off," Sienna replied.

"Well, that's cool. I miss my brother," she laughed lightly, playing off her sadness. Just then her phone rang and her face brightened up at the sight of who was calling. Sienna gave her sister some space and headed out.

"Michael!" Juliet shouted happily when she answered her phone.

"Hey babe. I miss you," he said.

"I miss you, too. A lot." There was an awkward silence after. She really wanted to ask him about him coming home for the weekend, or even just for the Saturday, but she didn't want to anger him. She shook her head. She was just going to ask him once more. "Are you sure you can't come home on Saturday? I was really looking forward to it this year because of us." Mike had given her the same response as those times before. "Look, Jules. It's business. I'm sorry. I would love to spend Valentine's Day with you, but I've got a show that day. You know I'm the champ."

"Yeah. I also know you're my boyfriend, Michael," she fired back. "I get that your career comes first, I do, but am I just not that important to you?"

"Really, Juliet? Really? Of course, you're important to me. You're my girlfriend for a reason."

"And what reason is that, Michael?"

"Don't play this game with me right now, Jules! Look, I'm sorry that my job comes first, but I-" Before he could say anymore, Juliet hung up on him. That last statement just set her off. She understood that Mike's job was important to him, especially now that he was WWE Champion, but it still hurt for him to actually say that to her face. Any girlfriend of a WWE Superstar would be a bit hurt if he said that to her. She stood up and headed downstairs. Her mood just got worse and there was no way she would feel better after her little spat with Mike.

The day came for the romantic February holiday. While Jake and Sienna spent the day together somewhere in Santa Barbara, Juliet was plastered at home, in her bed, watching movies since she came back from the gym. She hasn't talked to Mike in days and she still was a bit mad at him for what he said, but yet, she still wished he was here with her. She had a boyfriend, but she we still spending Valentine's Day alone. What the fuck? The first time she had someone to spend this holiday with, he totally bails on her. Juliet sighed heavily. She still missed Mike even though she was angry at him. Maybe shopping would make her feel better. She turned off the television, got ready, and headed to Rodeo Drive for some retail therapy.

Hours later, as the sun was setting, she arrived home. She noticed an unfamiliar white Toyota in her driveway. Her face crinkled a bit, but headed inside anyway. It was pure darkness inside, but when she turned on the lights, she noticed red rose petals making a path to the backyard. She dropped her things and followed the trail. It was probably her older brother doing this for his girlfriend, but she decided to still check it out.

"Oh. My. God." Juliet's hands cupped over her mouth, her green eyes glistening at the sight of her boyfriend, standing there in her backyard next to a table set for two. "Michael Gregory Mizanin, what are you doing here?" She felt like she was on the verge of crying.

"To surprise my beautiful girlfriend, of course," he responded, coming toward her.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, babe. It was all a lie. I needed you to believe that I wasn't coming home so I could surprise you. It's all a part of the plan. I know how much today meant to you. I wanted to do something special."

That was it. Tears started flowing down Juliet's cheeks. Not in sadness, but happiness. This entire time she had been mad at him when he was really just trying to surprise her. Juliet wrapped her arms around Mike finally and hugged him tightly. "I really appreciate this, Michael. So much," she told him, her chin resting on his chest, her eyes looking into his baby blue ones. She smiled up at him.

Mike looked at his girlfriend, leaning down and giving her a kiss. He's missed her so much throughout the last couple weeks. "I missed you so much, Jules," he said when they pulled apart. "But you already know that." Juliet giggled. "Okay, Alberto," she mocked, her hand sliding down to hold his. She extracted herself from his body and looked around her backyard. It was beautiful. The white Christmas lights around the palm trees' trunks were lit up, the table set for two was poolside, and the cabana was was all cozy for them, too. She could see white rose petals scattered on top of the red mattress, the pillows were fluffed, and a few candles were lit up. "Would you mind if I change first before we continue?" Juliet asked Mike.

"Why? Those clothes are just going to come off after dinner," Mike smirked.

Juliet giggled. "You're all spiffed up, babe. I don't wanna look like all drab next to you."

"Pffft, you can be wearing sweats and a ragged up shirt and you'd still look beautiful." She shook her head. He was such a kiss up to her, but she loved it. It was cute and funny when he did it. He pulled her back to him and she collided into his body. "I really missed you, Jules. I think about you every second of the day." That sent Juliet into a smile. "I wish I could put you in my pocket and take you with me." This time she giggled. Mike was too cute, but she felt the same. "I think about you every single second of the day, too, Michael. I miss you too much." She planted a kiss on his lips again and they finally had their Valentine's Day dinner.

When dinner was finished for them, Mike and Juliet laid under the cabana in each other's arms. "You know, I actually hate you for doing this to me," she admitted. Mike sat up, confusion on his face. "Yeah, I mean, I spent all this time being mad at you when you were doing something special for me. That's what I hate." Mike sighed of relief. She just hated the fact that she was all angry at him for nothing. He turned over to his side, looking lovingly into his girlfriend's sparkling green eyes. He had something he's been wanting to tell her for awhile now. He's talked to her so many times before on the phone, but he didn't want to do it over the phone. He felt like he needed to do it in person, when he's looking at her smiling face. He just came out with it, being direct with her.

"I love you, Jules."

She didn't know what to say. Telling her he loved her just came out of nowhere. It's only been four months since they've started dating, so she really didn't know what to say. The last four months flashed back in her mind. Even though they haven't spent as much time together, she was pretty sure she felt the same way, too.

"I love you, too, Michael," she finally replied.

Mike sighed of relief. He thought she wasn't going to say it back since she didn't have a response right away, but at least she loved him back. That's all he cared about.

"Thank you for this, babe. This is the best Valentine's Day I'll ever have," she said.

"Well, you wait until next year," he smirked.

"Mikey," she gushed, tackling him down and laying over his body. "You really think we're going to last that long?"

"Think? I _know_ so. I love you, Juliet and I'm not letting you out of my grip anytime soon."

Juliet giggled. He was just the sweetest guy. "Good cause I'm not losing you either." She kissed him, long and hard, then they enjoyed the rest of Valentine's Day with each other.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my V-Day present to you :)


End file.
